Alpha vs Omega: Big Rumble in Little Jasper
by The Illiterate Authors
Summary: It's the 1960's, Rock and Roll is on the rise, and grease is all around. Humphrey and his friends are threatened by a group of rich kids who hate greasers, he will have to stand against them in the rumble of a lifetime. Anthro, One-shot


Alpha vs. Omega: Big Rumble in Little Jasper

**Hello readers! The Illiterate Authors are back after a small break and decided to give you a little treat. Inspired by one of our old co-writers, we are going to give you a look into a forgotten world, a world where teens are evolving and the future holds uncertainty for a generation of cool cats and slick boppers, a lost generation, they were the greasers! Please enjoy and review. Anthro, One-shot.**

**The quiet of the night was interrupted by the hoots and howls of the youth that had quickly filled the small park area in downtown Little Jasper. The congregation was about to begin and gangs from various neighbourhoods around the Westside were ready and willing to band together against a terrible foe, the Eastside Alpha's. The ruthless gang of higher class adolescents were looking to create a living hell for the Omega's, stirring up as much trouble as they could in the smallest amount of time possible.**

**The yelling started to die down as the warlords took their place beside the fire canister in the middle of the clearing, a symbol of their position of power. I listened attentively as they announced the conditions of the rumble, a clean fistfight, no knives, no pieces, a real chaotic situation that could deteriorate further in the blink of an eye. The rumble had been called on about a week ago, the Alpha's had killed a close friend of mine in a blatant stabbing to draw the attention of the fuzz, Salty died in hospital of blood loss three nights ago, his body riddled with stab wounds and cuts. After that, I called on the rumble, I gathered Shakey's crew and we planned for the coming storm.**

"**Whaddaya think is gonna happen out there Humphrey? I ain't been in a rumble for a few months, I feel a bit rusty" he asked me calmly, his breath revealing itself in the cool autumn air. **

"**I don't know man, this guys are a heavy set, I heard they can flex just about as good as any war party" I replied, my voice cracking and my nerves shot.**

**Suddenly it started to spit, the rain dropping slowly to the ground and making light dripping noises, the weather setting the mood for the upcoming battle. I peered through the thick fog that blanketed the streets of Little Jasper, looking for any signs of a large mass of boppers making their way to the battleground, like I had anticipated, the Alpha's were right on time. They were decked out in their letterman jackets and finely combed hair, their nice cars and valuables a blatant attempt to insult our lower class lifestyle. The force of at least fifty hardcore soldiers lined up face-to-face with our own boys.**

**Garth, the Alpha warlord, walked up to me and threw his cigarette down at my feet. "It's been a long time Humphrey, how have you been?" he asked casually**

"**I've been good Garth, how is your pitching arm doing, does it still hurt after those thugs ambushed you?" I replied**

**Garth shook his head defiantly " you know damn well that those were your men, you sneaky bastard" a howl of agreement arising from his side of the clearing.**

"**Are we gonna stand around and sip tea all fucking night? Let's rumble!" Shakey yelled impatiently, "Yeah lets waste these pricks" another voice called from the Omega's. **

**The gangs aligned up the center of the park, tensions were flaring faster than anyone could have suspected, we were outnumbered yet we stood our ground, the years of taking shit from these assholes fuelling the fire to start a inferno. **

**The rain fell harder, the ground saturated with mud, the fight would turn into a nightmare in such conditions, but nobody backed down, they stood there like soldiers awaiting their march into hells gate.**

"**Fine, let's get this rumble over with, but I warn you, we will march right through you" I spat, Garth looked unmoved, yet he should heed my warning.**

**We walked in circles around each other, waiting for someone to throw the first punch, the thunder and lightning creating a sort of ambience around the whole lot of soldiers. Without notice, the first blow hit it's mark right on my muzzle, I fell back, blood leaking violently onto my new leather jacket. Suddenly the clearing was filled with the sound of conflicting teens, all beating the living shit out of each other, a sea of grease and leather mixing with a tide of socials and rich kids.**

**I was caught in a ground struggle with Garth, I hit him in the side with a flurry of well timed blows, the blood from the wound he left on my muzzle drizzled his jacket with lines of fresh blood and gore. I managed to break apart from the brute and back up into a crowd of brawlers, I quickly combed my hair with a fresh layer of grease before entering the fray once again. **

**The thunder blasted the sound waves with a triumphant assault, slowly mixing with its brother lightning to create a two element army, filling our ears and giving us the spark we needed to take the fight to the Alpha's. I watched the battle unfold as the bopping continued it's rhythmic beat, small war parties clashing in a storm of punches and thrusting kicks, blood and saliva mixing as it flew through the air onto the freshly soaked grass. All around the fighters were cracking skulls, one of our own omega's was curled over in pain, a bone protruding from his right arm, blood stained his jacket and jeans as the enemy continued to pummel him into submission. **

"**hey man I don't feel like getting wrecked, our boys are too outnumbered for this shit, you're on your own Humphrey" Shakey yelled as him and his crew darted away from the raging battleground, my own boppers still laying into the high class pretty boys that started to route. **

**All that was left was me and Garth, the two warlords left to battle for true supremacy over Little Jasper.**

"**You should've given up Humphrey, you pricks never learn, you worthless, shit eating low lifes" he said mockingly as he drew a switchblade from his pocket, the large blade gleaming in the moonlight as he tossed back and forth in his hands, ready to draw blood, my blood.**

**He swung at me violently, I jumped back and landed two punches to his ribcage, the huge crazy bastard still lumbered after me, blood lust present in his emerald green eyes. He threw another slash and I managed a quick dodge, digging my elbow into the back of his neck, making him drop to his knees as I hit him with one more powerful hammer fist strike to the temple. Garth had finally dropped, the massive tank of a wolf that had fucked with me so much in the past had been brought to his knees and the Omega's were victorious, I had finally broken the boundaries of social hierarchy and crushed the most powerful enemy the greasers had ever known, I had never felt so alive…..**

**Kate's POV**

**I watched the battle rage on in Little Jasper park, I barely saw Humphrey as he tangled with Garth in the middle of the fray, blood stained his jacket and his muzzle was covered in gore. Besides the main force of greasers, they had another trick up their sleeve, their Debs, a female auxiliary gang that backed up the main force by challenging the enemy Debs. **

" **Hey you!" I called to the group of females watching from across the clearing, "are you the Alpha's Debs?".**

"**Yeah, and what's it to you?" she replied viciously.**

**I slapped the bitch upside the head, and then punched her in the gut, anyone that messed with my boyfriend's gang was going to get a beating. My Debs charged in and clashed with the other gang, blood spattering all over the muddy ground.**

**As we continued to march through the enemy, I barely managed to keep an eye on Humphrey and Garth as they were swallowed up by the sea of boppers and socials, the might becoming a massacre as soldiers were scattering in all directions, covered in wounds. **

**We were victorious in our efforts to wreck the enemy debs, I took a few good shots to the face and stomach, my body aching from the battle, before we began to leave the park to allow the gangs to finish their quarrel, a loud yelp penetrated the atmosphere and the last thing I saw was my dear Humphrey slumped over on the ground, Garth standing over him, attacking him brutally, had we truly lost against my own kind? The Alpha's would pay if we had to draw that conclusion….**

**Humphrey's POV**

**Darkness, pain, fear, youth. All of it started to flow back to me as I lay on the ground, a puddle of my blood forming under me, the scarlet liquid hard to see in twilight, the dark consuming any light the park had to offer, even the street lamps seemed to cower in fear at their adversary. The kicks came fast and hard, velocity mixing with muscle tension to create a wave of pain that made me cry out in pain, tears flowing from eyes, I was only 18, and already I had been stabbed, death coming to collect what is left of my scattered remains.**

**Fighting still raged around me, some poor guy got his head smashed into the pavement, another was tackling two Alpha's at once, the idea of even fighting this rumble was absurd, it was a one way ticket to a hospital bed or a cell. I didn't know how to feel, distraught? Angry? Sad? No, we did well, we made our mark, maybe it was time to give up our colours and live normal lives, or maybe the grease was getting to my head.**

**The only thing keeping me awake was the constant thud of marching boppers, tussling fist to fist, leaving the field a mess of dirt and unknown fluids, over one hundred and twenty hardcore soldiers, getting japped or running with what is left of their pride. The rain slowly came to a stop, I felt one of my ribs snap as one more kick broke a few bones in my back and abdomen, I had felt true pain that night, but I also gained a wicked sense of pride and dignity, I was proud to be an Omega and a greaser at that. **

"**That's what you get for messing with the Alpha's you asshole" the last words that echoed from Garth's mouth as he ran off with his crew, not looking back to see if I was dead or alive, as long as the blade was residing deep within my body, he didn't care if I came back to haunt him. The cops showed up, the sirens bleating as I was dragged from the park grounds and placed in a ambulance, being rushed off to the hospital as my crew was arrested. **

**I didn't care about the fight anymore, I didn't care about school, I only cared about Kate and the age that was slowly passing me by in the wind, a forgotten spec of dust that was being blown away in the void of forever. I coughed up some of my own blood and vomit, I just chuckled, the fun times were coming to an end, I just pulled a cigarette from my pocket and lit it, combing back my hair one last time in what was left of my grease, "You paramedic dicks can do what you want, I'm done with society, time to let the lord lead me down that forgotten road, the road to the oldies, Kate, baby doll, I'll see you when I get there…."**

**The last bit of blood dripped from the butt of the cigarette and I closed my eyes, whistling my favourite song, the era of grease was over, but it would never be over, because we live on forever…..**


End file.
